


Fall

by Amberdreams



Category: Supernatural
Genre: DO NOT COPY, Drabble, Gen, memories of hell, oblique mention of torture, Уточнять у автора
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 15:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20491079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amberdreams/pseuds/Amberdreams
Summary: For the prompt - Season. A revisiting of On the Head of a Pin.





	Fall

There is a purity about salt; the way it glitters even in the dimmest light, its shining whiteness.

_But what about the agony it causes_, a concerned on-looker might ask?

That’s part of its virtue, Dean would reply; the smooth, unsullied flow of the grains making Alastair choke and scream is righteous in a way Dean isn’t.

And isn’t it ironic that Alastair can take the credit for that.

Dean’s hands don’t shake, though his chest is filled with shards of glass where his heart should be. He’s merely adding a little seasoning to his demon before carving the meat.


End file.
